Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, generally include two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, disposed on the display panels, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels, generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, and controls the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thereby controlling the polarization of incident light so as to display images.
In general, the polarization of incident light is adjusted by attaching a polarizer to an outer surface of each of the two sheets of display panels with the field generating electrodes disposed thereon, and the polarizer is an absorptive polarizer that absorbs the remaining light other than intended polarized light rays. Therefore, with the polarizer, very few of the light sources supplying light to the liquid crystal display are used to display an image, so that optical efficiency of the light sources of the liquid crystal display deteriorates.
In order to improve the optical efficiency of the light sources of the liquid crystal display, a wire grid polarizer has been suggested. Particularly, a nano-imprint method with high manufacturing cost and accuracy has been proposed for forming the wire grid polarizer.
Meanwhile, the larger the liquid crystal display is, the larger the wire grid polarizer is, and when a large area wire grid polarizer is formed, a nano-imprint mold also needs to have a large area, so that it is difficult to manufacture the large nano-imprint mold and the manufacturing cost thereof is high. In addition, a method of manufacturing a large wire grid polarizer by repeating a step of forming a small wire grid polarizer using a small area mold several times has been introduced, but a stitch line is generated at a connection part between the small area wire grid polarizers, and light leakage occurs at the connection part, which might be recognized by a LCD display viewer. As a result, a display defect occurs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.